The Way the Wind Blows
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: AU. Sequel to Colours of the Wind. Four years have past since the Britannians first arrived and since Lelouch last saw Suzaku. To everyone knowledge, Suzaku is still in Pendragon, but what happens when the brunette unexpectedly shows up one day? How will Lelouch handle Suzaku's reappearance in his life? LuluxSuza fluff/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

(4 years later)

A raven makes his way through the forest, followed by a shorter brunette girl.

"Watch your step." The raven gently tells the girl, holding his hand out to the girl.

She smiles and takes hold of his hand. "I can't wait to see Gino again."

"Me too."

"I wonder how Sophie and Ben are doing."

"They've probably grown a bit since last we saw them."

They continue through the forest, it slowly thinning out as they near the Britannian settlement Charleston. The raven leads the girl into the town, both of them receiving a mix of plenaries, smiles and waves along as well as insults and glares. The raven glares back but they continue towards one of the houses, knocking once they arrived. The door opens, revealing a blond male.

"Hey Lelouch, Nunnally!" the man smiles, opening the door and stepping to let them in. "It's good to see you."

"You too," Lelouch smiles.

"Sophie and Ben are in the kitchen with their mother." Gino addresses Nunnally, who nods and heads into the back of the house. "You look well." Gino sits down at the table.

"So do you. How are the kids?" Lelouch sits across from him.

"They're doing well, though I am worried about Ben; I think he might have a fever or something and with winter almost here…" Gino trails off.

"If you want, we can take him and Sophie to Chiba and have her look them over."

"You would do that for me?"

"You are my friend and besides Ohgi would kill me if they got sick and I didn't do anything about it." The raven slightly chuckles.

"Yeah probably." The blond nods in agreement.

"There's still plenty of day light left, do you want to go now?"

Gino nods and both men stand, heading into the back. Nunnally sits playing with the children as their mother watches them as she reads her book. Gino goes over to her.

"Hey hun. Lelouch and I are going to take the kids out." The bond kneels next to his wife.

"Where will you be going?" she looks at him.

"Lelouch knows of a nice lake where some river otters live. WE will be back before nightfall, I promise." His wife looks up at Lelouch, then back at Gino. "The kids will be fine." He sets his hands on hers. "I promise."

"Alright, just be careful."

"We will." Gino stands and kisses her forehead. "Come on kids- we're going on an adventure."

"An adventure?"

"What kind of adventure?" Sophie looks up at her father.

"We are going to a secret location where some river otters live."

"River otters?" the children's eyes widen.

"Yes. Come on." Gino leads his children outside, followed by Lelouch and Nunnally.

"You seemed comfortable lying to your wife." The raven looks at the blond.

"Comfortable, no but if I told her where we are actually going, she would have never allow it."

"So she still doesn't like us huh?"

Gino shakes his head. "Not really."

**So what do you think? I will post the next chapter once I finish it and get it typed up. ****Please leave a review- I want to hear any and all feedback along with an ideas you have/would like to see happen and I'll see what I can do! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

"The girl is fine but the boy, I do have a concern." Chiba informs Lelouch and Gino while Nunnally plays/distracts the children.

"Why, what's wrong?" Gino looks at the woman.

"The boy is under nourished; not enough meat in his diet which leads to him being more susceptible to things such as a fever, though he does not have one, thankfully." Gino sighs in relief. "I would advise keeping the boy inside and try to get as much meat in him as possible. These should help protect against infections." Chiba hands a sac to Gino.

"Thank you." The blond bows.

"They are wonderful children and you are a good father." Chiba smiles at him. "It seems we have a visitor."

Lelouch and Gino turn to see Tohdoh enter the hut.

"I heard we had visitors. It's good to see you." The chief smiles, setting his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too." The blond nods.

"The children look well."

"Yes, thanks to you and your people's continued help."

"You are most welcome."

"We should get going." Lelouch looks at Gino. "You did promise your wife you all would be back before nightfall remember?"

"I know. Come on kids."

"Bye Miss Chiba." The two siblings say as they leave the hut.

"Take care." The shaman smiles and waves.

"Nunnally, I'm going to take Gino and the kids back by myself ok?" Lelouch looks at his sister.

"Alright big brother. Just be careful." She holds out her hands, only her pinkie extended.

The raven smiles and links his pinkie with hers. "I promise." He hugs her before leading Gino out of the village and back to the town. Lelouch stops before the town line. "This is where I leave you Gino. I'm sorry but if I go into the town alone at this hour-"

The blond sets a hand on the raven's shoulder. "It's ok. We'll be fine." He pulls the other into a hug. "Take care and thanks again."

"Any time." Lelouch watches Gino lead his kids into the town, telling them something before the male heads off back into the forest.

The sky is a mix of oranges and pinks as the sun begins to set. The raven turns his head to the left and sees a waterfall below him. He starts to turn his head away when he has a memory flash before him. His eyes stare at the second and third rocks in the middle of the river, remembering that this was the place where he and Suzaku first really met. He climbs down to the river and stands on the same rock he was that day all those years ago. He could see Suzaku kneeling on the other rock, gun pointed at him, then the brunette slowly lowers it, setting it on the rock before climbing in the river. He can see Suzaku slowly moving towards him, his emerald eyes glued on him and his armor glistening in the sun. The raven doesn't move- he can't as Suzaku is now standing in front of him. His heart pounds in his chest as Suzaku slowly climbs up onto the rock with him, smiling at him.

"Lelouch?"

The raven blinks, few times, confused as to why the voice he just heard is not that of Suzaku's. "Lelouch, up here." The raven looks up to see Ohgi standing next to the tree on top of the cliff. "What are you doing down there?"

"Um," a slight blush creeps across Lelouch's checks. "N-nothing." He moves back to the shore and climbs up to his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Nunnally was starting to get worried so I came looking for you. Are you ok?" Ohgi curiously looks at his friend.

"I'm fine. I just, I thought I saw something but it was nothing. Let's go." The raven heads off without waiting for a response.

Ohgi shakes his head and follows after him. "It's ok to say it, you know."

"Say what?" the raven glances back.

"That you miss him." The dark brunette smiles.

Lelouch blushes and looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. We all can see it- how you stare off and get this dazed, distant look as if something is missing- something important."

Lelouch doesn't reply and they continue back to the village in silence.

**Poor Lulu :( Please please please R&R! I really want to hear what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

(2 weeks later)

"We'll have to wait to pick the other ones." Gino stands, wiping the sweat off his brow. "This should last us for a while anyways."

"Right, not to mention the supply ship that will be here anytime now."

"Oh right. I forgot about that. I guess I should go check up on that." Gino waves ad heads off to the port. "Do you see anything?" the blond calls up to Kanon.

"Nothing yet. Wait, I think I see something." Kanon leans on the railing. "It's the ship!" Kanon rings the bell, alerting the towns people.

The settlers scurry around the town until the ship comes into port. Once it was docked, Gino and Kanon make their way to it; men bringing supplies off the ship and setting them on the deck. Gino and Kanon each pick up a crate and head back into town.

"Gino! Kanon!"

Both men set their crates down, turning to see a blacked haired man running towards them.

"Gilbert, it's good to see you." Gino smiles.

Gilbert slumps an arm around the blond's shoulder. "You'll never guess who came along with us!"

"What? Who?"

"Hey Gino. It's been a while."

The three men turn; Gino and Kanon gasp. "S-Suzaku?" the blond blinks. "W-what are doing here? I thought you were going to stay in Pendragon."

"Well, since I'm fully healed I decided I'd come back." The brunette scratches the back of his head.

"And you couldn't even write?" Gino says, a little irked.

"It was a last minute decision. Wow, this place has grown." Suzaku looks around.

"Yeah, considering it's been four years."

Suzaku nods. "Is Lelouch around?"

"No I haven't seen him for a while but I don't think- Suzaku! Wait!" Gino hurries after the brunette. He grabs his shoulder, making Suzaku look at him. "I don't think it would be a good idea to show up out of the blue."

"It'll be fine." Suzaku pulls away from the blond and hurries towards the native village.

**Short chapter I know but look at who's back!**

******Please please please R&R! I really want to hear what you guys think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

**A.N.- at I-Love-Trunks1: for the most part, I was going to have Lulu be uke but there might be a few times where he feels the need to be in control. I'll try my best though. ^^**

Lelouch and Nunnally sit in the corn stalks, finish picking the ready corn.

"I think that should be enough. What do you think?" Lelouch looks at Nunnally.

"I agree."

They pick up their baskets and head back to the village.

"Lelouch, can you help me?" someone calls from where they sit making a basket.

"Yeah sure." Lelouch looks at his sister. "Do you think you can handle taking these back by yourself?"

"Of course." Nunnally nods and takes Lelouch's basket.

Lelouch makes his way over and sits down, grabbing some pieces of grass and began weaving a basket.

Suzaku makes his way into the village. Several people stare as he walks through the village, looking for Lelouch. He finds the raven weaving a basket and makes his way over to him. Lelouch pauses, quickly glancing around before looking back at the basket. He grabs a piece of grass to continue when he stops and looks back up, noticing Suzaku standing there.

"Hi Lelouch." The brunette waves.

They stare at each other for a while, neither moving. Lelouch slowly looks away, setting the unfinished basket on the ground before standing up and walking away.

"Wait," Suzaku follows after Lelouch, who walks faster through the village.

"It's just another hallucination. He's not really there. I'm just seeing things. Yeah, that's it." Lelouch mutters to himself, drawing people's attention to him as well as to Suzaku.

"Lelouch? Suzaku?!" Ohgi jumps up and hurries after Lelouch, the other villagers now blocking Suzaku's path to Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch wait!" Ohgi follows Lelouch into his hut.

Lelouch is still muttering to himself as he shoves some belongings into a bag. The raven then shoves his way past the crowd and heads to the river.

"Lelouch wait!" Ohgi grabs the raven's hand. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong!" Lelouch glares at his friend. "For the past four years I've been seeing hallucinations of the man I love everywhere! I've developed an alternate personality that is calling himself Zero and he's been telling me to go conquer the settlement, head back to Pendragon and reclaim my title, whatever the fuck that means! And then I've been worrying about Nunnally getting sick or whatever and wishing my mother was here but there's no fucking way that's possible and I've had enough! I can't do this anymore! I'm leaving!" Lelouch storms down to the canoes.

"Yeah, he's finally cracked." Ohgi sighs and Suzaku runs past him. "Wait Suzaku! It's not a good idea to try to talk to him right now! Just let him cool off and get things figured out first!"

"I can help him and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing- not anymore."

Ohgi sighs but doesn't try to stop Suzaku as the brunette hurries after Lelouch.

The raven, who is already in the river, grabs a canoe and pulls into the river, only to be stopped and pulled slightly backwards when he is shin deep. The raven glances back and glares as he sees Suzaku holding onto the other end of the canoe.

"Let go." He growls, tugging on the canoe.

"I'm not letting you deal with this by yourself. Let me help you." Suzaku tugs the canoe towards him.

"You can help by leaving me alone!" Lelouch tugs it towards him.

"I'm not going to leave you alone like I did last time!" Suzaku tugs harder, losing his footing and splashes into the water, sending the canoe in Lelouch's direction. The canoe hits Lelouch and pushes him into the water. "I'm so sorry!" Suzaku rushes over, grabbing the canoe and hopping in before fishing Lelouch from the river and setting him in the canoe.

"Don't touch me!" Lelouch pushes Suzaku away, hissing at the other male.

"Lelouch it's me. It's really me, Suzaku." The brunette gently caresses the raven's check. "I'm real Lelouch."

"No, you're just another hallucination created by Zero to break me." The raven states at the canoe, shaking. "Well then, congratulations- you won." He looks at the brunette, tears in his eyes. "You can go away now- you've tormented me enough."

"Lelouch," Suzaku pulls Lelouch to him and holds him tightly. "I'm so sorry. I-I should have never left you." Tears stream down the brunettes face. "I've thought about you every day and every night, hating myself for leaving you even if you told me to go and that I must live. I don't want to live if you're not with me." Suzaku clutches the raven's shirt. "I…many times I thought about killing myself and much easier it would make everyone's life, but whenever I even remotely attempted anything, your face, your smile appear in my head and… I just couldn't do it. I'm such a coward!" Suzaku hides his face in Lelouch's neck, crying. "I'm so pathetic that I couldn't even slightly hurt myself! I promised myself that when I could, I would come back here and give myself to you and beg and plead that you take out any anger you have on me because I'm not worthy of your love."

Lelouch stares down at Suzaku and realizes this has to be the real Suzaku because there's no way Zero would know any of that, let alone be able to come up with something like that and make it sound so genuine. Lelouch lifts up Suzaku's chin and wipes the tears away. "You are not a coward." Amethyst eyes meet emerald ones. "A coward would have been able to easily kill himself because he has nothing to live for. You are not a coward because you were able to resist the easy way out because you have something to live fore- me." The raven leans in closer, his lips brushing against the brunette's. Suzaku closes the distance and kisses Lelouch with a little too much force that pushes the other onto his back, Suzaku lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mea-" he's cut off by Lelouch's lips pressing against his own.

"It's ok." Lelouch smiles up at him, then glances around. "Well, it seems we've floated down river.

Suzaku looks around- the village was nowhere in sight. "Oops." He laughs nervously. "Sorry."

"You need to learn not to apologize as much." Lelouch wraps his arms around Suzaku's neck. "It's so unbefitting of you and it's a sign of weakness."

Suzaku slightly blushes and looks down at the other. "I'll try."

"Good. Now can you get off me?"

"Oh, yeah." Suzaku climbs off Lelouch and sits down.

Lelouch sits up, grabs the paddle and begins heading further down river.

"Where are we going?" Suzaku asks, looking around.

"To my little hide out."

**I had a bit fun writing this, mostly the part where Suza and Lulu first see each other again and Lulu's little crazy moment.**

**Please R&R! I really would like to know what you guys think and if you have any ideas of what you think should happen/ would like to see happen. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any "Code Geass" characters.**

"Wow Lulu, how did you make this?" Suzaku wonders around Lelouch's hide out that was far away from the village and hidden in the trees.

"It took me a while to build, considering I built it by myself with the occasional help from Gino." Lelouch lies down on the bed. "Of course I had to blindfold him to bring him here and back but it was worth it."

Suzaku walks out onto the balcony. "How did you get all the lumber and stuff up here?"

"You work smarter not harder Suza- Gino and I made a pulley system and hoisted everything up."

"You're so smart; I would have never thought about doing that." Suzaku walks over to Lelouch, sitting next to him.

"Of course you wouldn't have."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Suzaku looks down at the raven.

"You don't really think things through very well and you rely on your gut instincts and your sense of whim."

"I do think things through."

Lelouch looks up at him. "Really? Did you think of all the possible places that bullet could have hit you and how some of them would have been lethal? Did you think through how showing up here unexpectedly could go and how all of us would react?"

"Um…not really…"

"My point exactly."

Suzaku pouts. "You're mean."

"No, I'm just stating a fact." Lelouch looks at Suzaku.

"Even if you are you don't have to be so mean about it."

"I'm not." The raven sits up. "Stop being stupidly stubborn." He stands up and walks over to his make-shift kitchen.

"Oh, so now we're resorted to name calling have we?"

"I wasn't calling you stupid! I was simply telling you to stop being stupidly stubborn! There's a difference!" Lelouch turns to glare at Suzaku.

Suzaku slightly smiles as he leans back onto his hands. "Name calling is name calling no matter how you look at it."

"I wasn't calling you stupid! How many times must-" Lelouch stops when he sees Suzaku smirk, his eyes narrowing. "You're doing this on purpose to make me angry aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette grins.

Lelouch slightly growls, picking up the closest object which happens to be a bowl and throws it at the grinning brunette, who catches it. "Aww, is the little raven boy getting mad at me and throwing a tantrum?" Suzaku mocks. Lelouch grabs a plate and throws that at Suzaku as well, who catches the projectile. "I must say you are quite cute when you're mad."

"Shut up!" the raven storms over to the brunette and throws a punch. Suzaku grabs his wrist mid-swing and counters by throwing Lelouch onto the bed, pinning him down. "Get off of me!" Lelouch hisses as he struggles against Suzaku.

"No, I don't think I will."

"Why the hell not?!"

Suzaku leans in closer to the raven, their lips barely brushing against each other. "Because I like being on top of you will you under me, struggling and begging." Suzaku's breath tickles Lelouch's skin.

Amethyst eyes grow wide as they stare up into emerald ones. "S-Suzaku…y-you're not…you're not getting…turned on by this…are you?"

"Hmm, I don't know Lulu, am I?" he presses his hips against Lelouch's, causing the raven to slightly tense up.

"S-Suzaku…" Lelouch blushes. "I…" he looks away. "I…I've never done anything like this before…"

"Are you trying to tell me that you've never once touched yourself?" Lelouch shakes his head. "Not even in the four years I've been gone?"

"Never," Lelouch whispers.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to show you how to please someone and then we'll see how fast of a learner you are." Before Lelouch could reply Suzaku was attacking his neck, licking and sucking the tender skin. A moan escapes Lelouch's lips and his checks turn red. "Just sit back and enjoy yourself." Suzaku licks the shell of Lelouch's ear, another moan escaping the raven's lips. "I'll make you feel real good." Suzaku's hands slip under the raven's shirt and pull it over the raven's head before they explored the new exposed skin. The raven's checks are bright pink, for no one, not even his sister let alone another man, has ever seen him shirtless. Suzaku's hands travel down to the raven's pants, grabbing the waistline and barely pulls them down an inch when the raven's hands grab the brunette's.

"W…wait Suzaku…" Lelouch looks at Suzaku. "I…I don't…it's too…"

"Ok," Suzaku hands release their grip on the pants. "Do you want me to go at a slower pace?" the raven nods. "Ok. Tell me if at any time it gets to be too much ok?" the raven nods again. Suzaku sets his hands on Lelouch's hips, slowly rubbing them. Lelouch slowly relaxes into Suzaku's touch and slowly one of the hands moves down to rest on the raven's crotch. "Is this ok?" The brunette asks when he feels the raven tense up.

"J-just give me a minute…"

"Ok," Suzaku keeps his hand where it is, not moving as Lelouch calms himself and relaxes. Lelouch nods and Suzaku begins to very slowly move his hand in a circle. Lelouch gasps then moans as his hips buckle up into Suzaku's hand. The brunette slowly moves his hand faster and adds a bit more pressure, causing the other to moan.

"Oh Suzaku." Lelouch moans.

"Does it feel good?" Suzaku asks, licking the raven's ear. The raven nods, moaning again. "Can I take it a step a further?" Lelouch looks at Suzaku before tentatively nodding. Suzaku's hand moves back up to Lelouch's hip, the other slightly whimpering at the loss of friction. "Just give me a sec." Suzaku slightly chuckles as his hand slips into the raven's pants and wraps around his cock. Lelouch gasps and then moans as Suzaku slowly moves his hand up and down. "How does that feel?" he kisses the raven's neck.

"So fucking good." Lelouch moans, closing his eyes.

Suzaku slightly chuckles at Lelouch's language, moving his hand faster, which causes the raven to moan louder.

"Oh Suzaku." Lelouch grabs the brunette's hair.

Suzaku continues stroking the raven as he kisses down Lelouch's neck to his collar bone, lightly nipping it. Lelouch gasps, then it turns into a groan as the raven tightens his grip on the brunette's hair. Suzaku looks at the raven, a brow raised. "Do you like it rough Lelouch?" he nips the raven's neck, a groan coming from the raven. "Well, do you Lelouch?"

"I…" Lelouch looks up at Suzaku and nods slightly.

Suzaku smirks and slowly pulls Lelouch's pants off. The raven simply watches as Suzaku takes in his naked body. The brunette leans down, kissing the raven's neck and slowly kisses down the raven's chest to one of his nipples, licking ad sucking on it. Lelouch moans, throwing his head back and arching his back. Suzaku moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before kissing down the raven's pale chest to his waistline, dragging his tongue along it. Lelouch puts a hand over his mouth, suppressing most of his moans as he watches Suzaku. Emerald eyes stare up into amethyst ones as Suzaku licks down Lelouch's hip, licking his thigh and nipping the pale skin. Lelouch moans, his hand flying into the brunette's locks and grabs a fist full of hair. Suzaku's tongue slowly trails up to the raven's thigh and dips down to lightly lick the raven's testicles. Lelouch groans into his hand, his buckling up towards Suzaku. "Do you want more?" the raven nods and watches as the brunette leans in, licking the raven's testicles and slightly sucking on them. Lelouch closes his eyes, his head falling back onto the pillow. "Oh fuck." The raven moans as Suzaku's tongue slowly moves up the raven's shaft. "Oh Suzaku!" Lelouch tightens his grip on the brunette's locks. Suzaku's tongue reaches the head of the raven's cock and slowly swirls around it before the brunette takes it into his mouth. "Ah! Nhn!" the raven moans and pants as the brunette sucks on the head, slowly taking more of the raven into his mouth. "Oh fuck-nn!" the raven clutches the sheets under him, arching his back. The raven frowns a bit when he feels something tighten in his stomach. "S…Suza-ah!" the brunette looks up at Lelouch, the raven's cock still in his mouth. "I…t-there's this…knot in my stomach…"

Suzaku smiles as he pulls the raven's cock out of his mouth. "That's a good thing. That's a buildup of you climax."

"C-climax?" Lelouch blinks.

Suzaku nods. "Your body will tense up from the pleasure and then once you reach your climax, you'll cum and your body will relax and it'll fell really good."

"O-ok."

Suzaku nods and takes Lelouch's cock into his mouth again, picking up where he left off. Lelouch moans again as Suzaku's mouth continues its work. The brunette's hand moves down and begins to fondle the raven's testicles, making him moan louder and slightly thrust into his mouth. Suzaku smirks and bods his head up and down as he sucks harder. Lelouch groans as he feels the knot in his stomach grow, his body slowly tensing up just as Suzaku said. After a while, Lelouch feels like he might explode. "S…Suza…" the raven looks at the brunette, who looks back up at him. "I…I feel…" Suzaku continues, sucking harder and moving faster. Lelouch moans louder, screaming in ecstasy, his knuckles white as he clutches Suzaku's hair as he climaxes. White hot cum shoots into Suzaku's mouth and the brunette continued to suck the raven off, milking him dry. Lelouch collapses against the bed, panting heavily as Suzaku slowly pulls away, swallowing the raven's cum and licks his lips. The brunette lies next to the raven, gently caressing his check. Lelouch lays there panting, his breathing slowly returning to normal as his body comes down from its high. The raven slowly opens his eyes, looking at the brunette next to him. "W…where did you…learn that?"

"Well, let's just say it's a sailor's thing." Suzaku nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head.

Lelouch shrugs it off and curls into Suzaku, using the other's chest as a pillow for his head. Suzaku looks down at him, a bit confused.

"Tired." Lelouch simply says. "Sleep." He promptly closes his eyes.

Suzaku smiles. "alright." He wraps his arms around the other and closes his eyes as well; both quickly fall asleep.

**So a quick little poll/question for my readers: would you like any of Lelouch's siblings to come looking for Lulu and Nunnally, possibly bringing them back to Pendragon and if so which one would you specifically want to see OR would you like to see Suza bring Lulu to Pendragon and that's where his siblings find him OR another idea that you might have. Please leave a review of which you would like to see because I really can't choose between the two. Thanks ^^. **


End file.
